


breathe me in.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the three weeks that have passed since Malia and Lydia kissed for the first time, Malia has learned two very important things about Lydia.</p>
<p>The first is that Lydia always, without fail, smells like strawberry.</p>
<p>The second is that Lydia has an absurdly talented tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me in.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Malydia + 'and then there's tongue.'"

In the three weeks that have passed since Malia and Lydia kissed for the first time-

(It was Lydia's birthday party and Malia had been sipping vodka infused with wolfsbane and suddenly Lydia was just _there_ , warm and pressed against her front, hands soft on Malia's hips, whispering _is this okay?_ before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against Malia's and for reasons Malia hadn't understood or bothered to interrogate in much detail, she'd kissed back.) 

-Malia has learned two very important things about Lydia.

The first is that Lydia always, without fail, smells like strawberries. At first, Malia thought that it was just the scent of her pink lipgloss, which always ended up smeared across Malia's mouth and Lydia's cheeks. 

But then came the night that Lydia stayed over for the first time. She cleaned off every stitch of her makeup, hogged Malia's covers for most of the night and woke Malia up by trailing her fingers along the inside of Malia's thighs. 

After her legs had stopped clenching and her claws had retracted again, Malia returned the favor. No matter where she hovered, she could still smell strawberries; in the dip of Lydia's collarbones, underneath the soft swell of her breasts, tangled into the carefully trimmed curls between her legs. Sure, there are more prominent scents (mainly arousal and clean sweat) but underneath all of them lingered the smell of fresh strawberries. 

Malia's never smelled anything like it. It makes her want to bury her face between Lydia's thighs even more often than she already does.

&.

The second thing that Malia has learned is that Lydia has an absurdly talented tongue.

The first time they kissed, surrounded by half of their senior class, Lydia brushed her tongue against Malia's bottom lip and gently scraped her fingernails against the base of Malia's neck. Malia's knees had actually _buckled_ and it was only her back pressed against the wall that kept her upright. 

And yet, that feeling was nothing compared to what coursed through her when Lydia's tongue just barely brushed her earlobe or traced one of her nipples until it was peaked and aching. There were a few times where Malia thought that she could come just like that, just from Lydia's mouth pressed against her breasts and her hipbones. 

It never quite happened; she got so close, till it felt like her whole body was taut as a tripwire, but it still took a few swipes of Lydia's thumb over her clit to make her tip completely over the edge. 

But, two weeks after the party, Lydia ate her out in the locker room between classes. She kept her fingers curled around Malia's thighs, pink fingernails occasionally digging into her skin. She never moved her mouth any lower than Malia's clit; she alternated between licking it gently, firmly circling it with her tongue, occasionally sucking it between her lips. All the while, she looked up at Malia through eyelashes coated with mascara, lips somehow curled into a smirk. 

It took no time at all for Malia to come, fingers digging into the lockers, thighs trembling around Lydia's head. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to catch her breath, her nose flooded with the smell of arousal, both her own and Lydia's. 

And yet, underneath it all, she could still smell fresh strawberries.

&.

Another month goes by. By the end of that month, Malia has discovered one more thing about Lydia.

She still doesn't really know how they fell together, or what their relationship is. She doesn't know if she'll ever want more than just sex with Lydia or if maybe, one day, she'll start looking at her in a different light, look at her as something _more._ She doesn't know if Lydia will ever start thinking that way either. 

What she _does_ know is that, whatever they have, she doesn't want it to end anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
